2 - La SWING Patrol
by Isis7056
Summary: La SWING Patrol invite Captain America et le Soldat de l'Hiver pour fêter les 5 ans de leurs communauté de danse SWING. Pour découvrir comment cela va se passe, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Merci à MISS LILY ROGUE de m'avoir corriger.
1. La SWING Patrol !

**La « SWING Patrol » !**

* * *

 **Par une belle et calme journée de juillet, un taxi new-yorkais s'arrêtait devant l'immense portail qui protégeait le nouveau QG des Avengers.**

 **Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts d'un brun méché de blond en sortit après avoir soufflé un mot au chauffeur du taxi qui coupa son moteur.**

 **La jeune femme sortit du taxi en fermant la porte derrière elle avant de s'avancer jusqu'à l'immense portail où elle trouva un interphone muni d'une caméra.**

 **Elle appuya sur le bouton et l'interphone se mit à sonner comme un téléphone pendant quelques instants.**

\- Bonjour, je suis J.A.R.V.I.S. que puis-je pour vous ? demanda une voix robotisée.

\- Heu… Bonjour ! répondit la jeune femme timidement. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Mr Rogers et Mr Barnes, s'il vous plaît !

\- Un instant, ne quittez pas, demanda la voix robotisée.

 **L'interphone se mit à diffuser une douce musique au violon pendant quelques minutes.**

\- Mr Rogers et Mr Barnes acceptent de vous recevoir pour quelques minutes, annonça la voix robotique.

\- Merci beaucoup ! répondit la jeune femme.

 **Le portail s'ouvrit et la jeune femme pu pénétrer dans la zone protégée du QG des Avengers. Le QG était assez éloigné du portail et la jeune femme devait traverser un grand parc avant d'arriver au bâtiment où elle sonna.**

 **Une femme aux cheveux courts et roux fixait la jeune femme d'un regard froid qui fit peur à la jeune femme.**

\- Entrez ! ordonna la rouquine d'une voix glaciale.

 **La jeune femme déglutit avant d'entrer rapidement dans le bâtiment en baissant la tête, intimidée.**

 **La rousse ferma la porte et passa devant la jeune femme pour la guider dans le bâtiment, la conduisant jusqu'à un immense salon où elle reconnut le grand Captain America, au côté du Soldat de l'Hiver.**

 **Tous deux étaient assis sur un grand canapé et ils étaient en train de regarder la télévision tranquillement.**

\- Steeve, James ! appela la rouquine moins froidement. Votre invitée est là !

 **La rousse quitta la pièce alors que le Soldat de l'Hiver éteignit la télévision.**

 **Captain America se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme en souriant pour lui serrer la main, chose que la jeune femme fit en souriant timidement. Le geste fut vite suivi par le Soldat de l'Hiver, mais au contact de leur main serrée, la jeune femme se mit à rougir, alors que James Barnes, lui, ancrait son regard dans le sien.**

 **En voyant cela, Steeve Rogers sourit mais rappela sa présence d'un raclement de gorge. Ce son ramena le Soldat de l'Hiver et la jeune femme sur Terre au point de séparer leurs mains jointes.**

\- Vous vouliez nous voir, Mademoiselle…

\- Alice ! répondit la jeune femme en souriant timidement. Je m'appelle Alice Evans et je fais partie de la «Swing Patrol». Nous sommes une petite communauté qui nous réunissons une fois par semaine pour danser le Swing et nous donnons même des cours gratuitement à ceux qui souhaitent apprendre cette danse. Nous faisons ça pour le plaisir, c'est un moyen de laisser nos problèmes de côté quelques heures. Et pour fêter les cinq ans de notre petit groupe, nous organisons un petit événement dans deux jours. Nous organisons une petite fête avec tous nos adhérents les plus actifs sur le thème des années 30/40. Nous serons tous en costumes d'époque autour d'un grand buffet froid et bien sûr il y aura une grande piste de danse. Et pour cet événement, la «Swing Patrol» vous invite vous, Mr Rogers, et vous, Mr Barnes, en tant qu'invités d'honneur et vous pouvez venir accompagnés bien entendu !

 **La jeune Alice sortit deux cartons d'invitation de son sac à main avant de les donner à Steeve et à Bucky.**

\- Merci beaucoup de nous inviter ! répondit Steeve en souriant. Si nous n'avons aucune mission ce jour-là, je viendrai avec grand plaisir et accompagné de ma compagne, Sharon Carter.

\- Merci… répondit faiblement Bucky. Et je viendrai seul.

\- Souris, Bucky, cela va raviver nos vieux souvenirs, déclara Steeve en souriant.

\- …

\- Si vous n'avez pas de costume, nous pouvons vous en fournir ! déclara Alice qui voulait changer de sujet après avoir vu le malaise de James Barnes.

\- Nous avons ce qu'il nous faut, ne vous en faites pas, répondit Steeve en souriant.

\- Merci à vous de m'avoir reçue et à dans deux jours, déclara Alice en souriant. L'adresse du lieu de la fête est au dos du carton. Au revoir !

 **Alice s'inclina légèrement pour les saluer avant de quitter la pièce. Une fois en dehors du bâtiment, Alice souffla un bon coup et elle s'éloigna un peu du bâtiment pour rejoindre l'immense portail.**

 **À mi-chemin, Alice regarda le bâtiment une dernière fois et, à sa plus grande surprise, à la porte d'entrée elle vit le Soldat de l'Hiver la regarder.**

 **La jeune femme rougit légèrement et, en souriant, Alice lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de reprendre sa route dans l'immense parc.**

 **Une fois le portail passé, celui-ci se referma automatiquement derrière elle. Alice remonta directement dans le taxi qui l'attendait et celui-ci redémarra pour repartir en direction de New-York.**

 **(Eclipse de deux jours).**

 **La nuit était tombée sur la côte Est des Etats-Unis. James Barnes et Steeve Rogers, qui était accompagné de sa compagne, Sharon, arrivèrent sur le lieux de la fête de la «Swing Patrol». C'était dans Central Park à New-York. Bucky et Steeve avaient revêtu leurs vieux uniformes de l'armée et Sharon avait revêtu une robe noire à pois blancs des années 40.**

 **À leur arrivée, le trio découvrit la fête de la «Swing Patrol». Des guirlandes étaient accrochées sur les arbres, une grande table était installée dans un coin où se trouvaient des salades et des viandes froides, ainsi que des boissons non alcoolisées. Un peu plus loin, se trouvait une grande piste de danse entourée de flambeaux et, derrière, se trouvait un petit groupe de cinq musiciens en costume d'époque qui jouaient des musiques «SWING».**

\- C'est superbe ! déclara Sharon en souriant, accrochée au bras de Steeve.

\- Une danse, madame ? demanda Steeve en souriant.

\- Avec plaisir mon cher, répondit Sharon en souriant amoureusement.

 **Steeve sourit avant d'entrainer sa compagne sur la piste de danse où des couples dansaient déjà.**

 **Une petite fille de 9 ans s'approcha rapidement de James Barnes pour l'inviter à danser, ce qu'il accepta en souriant timidement en prenant la main de la petite.**

 **Le soldat de l'Hiver dansa tranquillement avec la petite fille durant deux chansons et, à la fin de la seconde chanson, celle-ci lui tira le col de sa veste militaire pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de partir en courant vers le buffet, ce qui fit sourire Bucky qui n'avait pas bougé.**

 **Une autre chanson démarra, Bucky allait quitter la piste de danse quand il vit Alice danser avec un jeune homme maladroit, qui échappa la jeune femme après une pirouette.**

 **Heureusement pour Alice, Bucky avait de très bons réflexes et il la rattrapa de justesse avant de jeter au jeune homme un regard noir qui le fit fuir en courant vers le buffet, intimidé.**

 **Bucky redressa doucement Alice qui lui sourit chaleureusement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue pour le remercier de l'avoir rattrapée.**

 **Bucky rougit légèrement et il put admirer la jeune femme qu'il avait toujours dans les bras. Alice portait une robe noire à pois rouges, toute simple, des années 40, qui lui allait à merveille.**

\- Monsieur Barnes, tout va bien ? demanda Alice en voyant qu'il était ailleurs.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? demanda tout simplement Bucky en revenant à lui.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Alice en souriant et en rougissant légèrement.

 **James Barnes sourit timidement et tous deux entamèrent une danse.**

 **Un peu plus loin sur la piste de danse, Steeve Rogers et sa compagne Sharon souriaient en voyant le nouveau couple danser.**

 **Bucky et Alice dansèrent sur plusieurs chansons, ils s'arrêtèrent juste quelques fois pour se désaltérer et manger un bout.**

 **Alors que minuit approchait, tous étaient en train de danser sur la piste de danse, quand soudain un tremblement de terre se fit sentir.**

 **Le Soldat de l'Hiver rattrapa de justesse sa partenaire Alice qui allait tomber et Steeve en fit autant avec Sharon.**

\- Que…

 **Soudain, un sifflement se fit entendre et une explosion retentit non loin de la fête.**

\- QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE METTE A L'ABRIS ! hurla Steeve en retirant son costume de l'armée pour laisser apparaître celui de Captain America, qui était caché en dessous.

\- Cache-toi sous ta voiture au parking ! ordonna Bucky d'une voix dure en retirant, lui aussi, son costume de l'armée pour laisser apparaître celui du Soldat de l'Hiver. Dépêche-toi !

\- Mais…

\- FILE ! ordonna Bucky en hurlant.

 **Alice regarda Bucky, hésitante. Elle s'approcha de lui avant de se stopper. Une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue alors qu'elle regardait le Soldat de l'Hiver dans les yeux, puis elle partit en courant en direction du parking alors qu'une nouvelle explosion retentit non loin d'elle, s'approchant de plus en plus du lieu de la fête.**

 **Alice courrait le plus vite possible vers le parking, quand elle vit Matéo, le fils de l'une de ses amies qui était totalement perdu et en pleurs contre un arbre.**

 **Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras quand un sifflement très fort se fit entendre.**

 **Alice tourna la tête et elle vit un objet venir tout droit sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux en serrant le petit garçon contre elle pour le protéger… Et l'explosion se fit entendre mais assez loin d'elle.**

 **Intriguée, Alice ouvrit les yeux et elle vit Bucky, armé d'une simple barre de fer et qui arborait un visage dur.**

\- VA TE METTRE A L'ABRIS IMMEDIATEMENT ! ordonna furieusement le Soldat de l'Hiver.

 **Alice acquiesça rapidement et elle partit en courant en portant le petit garçon dans ses bras.**

 **Arrivée au parking, Alice aida Matéo à se glisser sous sa voiture avant de le rejoindre et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter.**

 **Beaucoup de monde avait suivi cette idée, car beaucoup de gens s'étaient abrités sous les voitures présentes sur le parking.**

 **Tous purent entendre plusieurs autres explosions, de plus en plus fortes, à en faire trembler la terre et le parking. Alice priait pour qu'il n'arrive rien aux deux Avengers, surtout à James Barnes qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis sa rencontre au QG des Avengers, deux jours plus tôt.**

 **Les minutes furent longues et interminables et, peu à peu, les explosions s'estompèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement.**

 **Intriguée, Alice lâcha Matéo et lui fit signe de ne pas bouger avant de sortir doucement de sous sa voiture. Elle regarda prudemment autour d'elle et elle retourna doucement sur les lieux de la fête en restant sur ses gardes.**

 **Central Park ressemblait à un gruyère, il y avait des creux partout à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la fête.**

 **Quand elle arriva sur les lieux, elle vit au loin James Barnes, Steeve Rogers et sa compagne Sharon, qui étaient sains et saufs et qui encerclaient trois hommes allongés au sol et ligotés.**

 **Alice osa s'approcher mais elle marcha sur une branche, qui craqua sous son pied, ce qui la stoppa nette. Bucky fut le premier à réagir en se retournant vers elle et en la pointant d'une arme à feu. Choquée, Alice leva immédiatement les mains en l'air en tremblant.**

 **En voyant que c'était Alice, Bucky soupira de soulagement avant de ranger son arme. Il fut rassuré de voir que la jeune femme était saine et sauve.**

 **Alice baissa les mains et une larme de soulagement coula sur sa joue. Bucky s'approcha d'elle mais Alice courut immédiatement avant de sauter dans ses bras où elle finit par éclater en sanglots car ses nerfs lâchaient sous la pression et la peur.**

 **Le Soldat de l'Hiver la berça maladroitement dans ses bras pour la rassurer autant qu'il le pouvait, n'étant pas habitué à faire cela.**

 **Au bout de quelques minutes, Alice se calma peu à peu et elle recula doucement de Bucky pour plonger son regard humide dans celui du Soldat de l'Hiver qui ne la lâchait pas.**

 **Alice approcha doucement son visage de celui de Bucky jusqu'à lui donner un tendre et doux baiser… mouillé par ses larmes.**

 **Le Soldat de l'Hiver fut surpris quelques secondes mais il finit par la serrer plus fortement contre lui en répondant tendrement au baiser sous le regard attendrit de Steeve Rogers et de Sharon, qui étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.**

\- Bucky a trouvé quelqu'un de bien, déclara Sharon en souriant dans les bras de Steeve.

\- Je te l'avais dit, répondit Steeve en souriant et en serrant encore plus sa compagne contre lui. Dès qu'ils se sont vus, il y a deux jours, le coup de foudre est apparu entre eux.

\- Il pourra vivre en paix désormais ? demanda Sharon en regardant son compagnon.

\- Je l'espère ! répondit Steeve en regardant son meilleur ami qui embrassait toujours la jeune Alice. Il mérite une vie paisible et une famille !

 **Steeve et Sharon regardèrent Bucky qui rompit le baiser avec Alice pour la porter dans ses bras, telle une mariée, avant de partir avec celle-ci en rivant son regard à celui de la jeune femme qui lui souriait tendrement.**

* * *

 **THE END !**

* * *

 _Merci à Miss Lily Rogue de m'avoir corriger :)._


	2. PUB WATTPAD

**Petite PUB :**

Je suis également sur le site WATTPAD et voici le lien ou d'autre fiction sont en ligne :

www . wattpad user / Isis7056

(Sans les espace !)

 ** _A bientôt !_**


End file.
